As shown in PATENT DOCUMENT 1 and PATENT DOCUMENT 2, for example, a liquid seal type semiconductor pressure sensor constitutes part of a sensor unit. The sensor unit is placed inside a pressure detection chamber formed on an inner side of a metallic joint portion connected to a housing to be described later. For example, the sensor unit comprises, as its main constituents: a diaphragm supported inside the joint portion and configured to isolate the above-mentioned pressure detection chamber from a liquid seal chamber to be described later; the liquid seal chamber formed above the diaphragm and configured to trap a silicone oil serving as a pressure transfer medium; a sensor chip placed inside the liquid seal chamber and configured to detect a pressure fluctuation of the silicone oil through the diaphragm; a chip mounting member configured to support the sensor chip; a hermetic glass sealing a portion around the chip mounting member in a through-hole in the housing; and a group of terminals configured to send an output signal from the sensor chip and to supply power to the sensor chip.
The hermetic glass is fixed to the inside of a metallic element body placed inside a cover member. The element body is disposed inside the cover member in such a way as to come into contact with the metallic joint portion. In addition, the aforementioned group of terminals are located adjacent to the chip mounting member, are fixed to the inside of the hermetic glass, and are electrically connected to external lead wires.